In many parts of the United States, deer are hunted from a deer blind which conceals the hunter from view. A deer blind structure normally includes surrounding walls (or at least a front wall) and may include an interior seat. In at least one side of the blind, a window is provided, which the hunter may look out. A shelf may be provided below the window on the interior of the blind, on which the hunter may position his arms to support a gun while firing out the window, or upon which items may be placed for easy access by the hunter.
When an opportunity to fire is presented, the hunter points the rifle or shotgun out of the window of the blind, and fires from within the blind. During the positioning of the gun to fire, the barrel can hit the edge of the window. If the blind is wood or metal, the sound may alarm the prey and the opportunity can be lost. Moreover, when the barrel of the rifle or shotgun is pointed out of the blind, it is visible to the prey, which can also alarm a cautious prey and result in loss of the opportunity.
Various gun rests are known in the prior art, including shooting blocks, sand-filled bags, and different types of mechanical gun rests in which the height of a gun resting thereon may be adjusted.
Gun sleeves formed for example from cloth are known in the art for storage and transport of guns. Normally such a sleeve encases the entire gun.
It is desirable to avoid heavy, cumbersome and/or complex accessories when hunting. Items carried to a hunting blind are preferably lightweight, weather-resistant and durable.